Naruto Uzumaki:Death Reborn
by GrimReaper99x
Summary: After Deaths sacrfice, the Crow father Takes his mask to the tree of life that leads to konoha. Years later during the Chunin exams naruto, near death discovers it and take up the mantal of The Reaper.
1. Alter Of death

Disclamer-Reaper-san doues not own Darksiders/naruto

Naruto uzumaki: Death Reborn

'_And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.'_  
– Revelation 6:8

"**Take my hand, once more….brother"** Absalom pleaded to Death, as the Grim reaper toward over him. Death hesitated for a moment but began reaching toward him, only to pass his hand and grasp the harvester and rip the weapon to across his blackened neck; ending the avatar of chaos.

Death looked down at his former brother before turning his back and walked to the edge of the well of souls, and saw every soul that has passed from the living.

"I've killed Absalom, stopped the corruption….I stand at last at the well of souls, hahaha…with no idea of what I must do next," Death said chuckling at the end.

"It is quite simple, yet most difficult," a voice said to his right, death turned to see the ghostly apportion of the Crow father.

"I'm in no mood for riddles, Crow father," Death said.

"You may tap the power of the well to return the Kingdome of man….or you may resurrect the nephilim. But know that choosing one will damn the other" The Crow father said curious to what death might do next.

Death let out a long and tired sigh as the voices of his brethren filled his mind.

"_Free us, free us, free us, FREE US!" _The voices chanted to their executioner.

"My brother war….I would protect him above all else" Death said turning his gaze back to the well of souls.

"To return man to the earth, will require a sacrifice," the crow father said placing a hand on death shoulder.

Death did not respond to this; he walked forward to the edge of the never-ending abyss. Death peeled his mask off for the first time since he killed his kin and handed it to the crow father then hurled himself into the well of souls.

"And so from death comes life and the seeds of humanity are re-sown…but death. It will not end here." The crow father said closing his eyes and turned with dusk perched on his shoulder.

"Come dusk there is much work to be done" the old sage stated as he walked from the well of souls back to the tree of death, the ghostly being walked down the path then turned to a hidden portal that led to a diminution only he knew of.

"Death will not end here" the crow father said as he held the mask out ward and soon the object flouted into the realm with dusk flying behind it leaving the crow father with a smirk on his face.

**Forest of death- 2****nd**** phase of the chunin exams.**

"AGHHHHH" an orange cladded boy screamed as a high-powered wind swepted him from his teammates and into the darkened forest.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto hissed in pain as he finally landed, he looked around and found himself in un-familiar territory he tried to stand but collapsed. He looked to the side of his stomach and found a sharp pic of wood had impaled him on impact. After much will power, he finally managed to stand.

"If I get out of here alive, I'm gona eat so much ramin…." Naruto said sarcastically as he pulled the stick out and emedially put pressure on it but the blood kept flowing, he then quickly ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around his wound and counted to apply pressure as he began to limp into the forest, not knowing where he was going or even if he would live or die in this dark place.

After limping for a good ten minutes he began to notice something strange, overgrown root, different from the ones in the forest these seemed to radiate a peaceful energy that gave him a sense of tranquility, he followed the over grown limps until her reached a gigantic lush tree, unlike any he's seen before.

As he made his way up the roots, he found gates some with angles engraved others with oni (demons). At the end of the path, he found a gigantic metallic door with many engravings on it, one with a aged man with black angle wings with an army of demons at his back, another with a man with red armor and white hair standing victorious over him. Naruto looked in amazement at the story's that seemed to fly off the wall.

One image in particular caught his eyes a man with long black hair welding scythes, a demented mask adorned on his face, atop a great pale steed and a crow perched on his shoulder.

Without thinking, naruto touched the image and immediately after the door began to rumble violently before slowly opening.

At first, there was nothing but darkness but something beckoned the boy to enter and so he did. He could not see but he kept walking eventually the darkness ended and he found himself in a gigantic room, where grey balls of energy flowed to the outer most edge. (Well of souls)

In the center of the room was a stone alter, twin crows in graved on the outer side. On the alter laid a bone like mask, similar to the one on the door.

"Impressive young one, you have found the alter of death" a voice said, naruto slowly turned his head to see a figure flouting toward him, he was transparent like a ghost, shackles and books adored his fur coat and he had a smile on his wrinkled face.

"W…what?" Naruto wheezed out trying not to pass out from the blood loss.

"I am the Crow father, an old being from another world. This place is the alter of death, by finding this place you have proven yourself worthy to take up the mantle of the pale rider" The crow father said walking to the stone alter as a crow landed on his sholder.

"Pale rider?..." Naruto said then coughed up a good bit of blood.

"If you were the mask, the power of Death will be yours and given your current condition you will die if you don't. It has chosen you young one. The question is will you choose it?" the crow father said before fading.

Naruto looked with his blacking vision and slowly limped his way to the pedestal, He hesitated for a moment but slowly picked it up and brought it to face level before firmly pressing it to his face.

Instantly naruto fell to the ground with a in human burning pain ripping through hid body, every vain was popping and his blood was boiling, his eyes slowly turned red as he began to flout off the ground then he finally blacked out.

**Naruto's Mindscape.**

Naruto found himself laying in knee high water in what looked to be a sewer. He slowly got and touched his face, the mask was there and he a tingling sensation throughout his body that felt…good.

"**hello my warden, come to pay your prisoner a visit have you?" **a demonic voice said from behind a massive cage, naruto could see a pair of red eyes watching him.

"Be silent demon" Another voice said, naruto turned to see the man from the engravings. Death.

"The crow father knows many tricks" death said stepping out of the shadowes but just enough to keep his bare face hidden.

"Are you…death" Naruto said worriedly causing the figure to chuckle.

"Yes and No, in a sense I am but so are you. You bear my mask, young one thus making you death. Quiet a contradiction we have wouldn't you say. Come." Death stated and naruto abloged and walked to the fiqure who did something he dident ecpect. He impailed him with a gigantic scyth.

"To beome death young one, you must experience it" Death wisperd into naruto's ear and in the time span of a second all of deaths memorys and skills were passed to naruto.

**Tree of life-Alter of death.**

Naruto slowly opend his eyes, he was face down on the cold stone. He made his way off the ground and touched his face again, deaths mask was present and so was his power, skills, experience and memory's. Naruto remembers everything as if he was there the charred council, war, Absalom, killing the nephilam. Everything.

Naruto looked at the alter and there was a set of demonic armor ( Shadow of death armor) and a pair of matching scythes as well, a revolver (redemption) and the black crow.

"Dusk" Naruto said as recalling his familiars name and on command the birds perched itself on his shoulder, if seemed to be happy.

Naruto also notices he underwent physical changes as well, he had grown from a 4'3 to a 5'6, he had lean muscles much like death, his tan skin became pail but still had a bit of its original complexion, his hair became longer and pitch black but retained its spikiness. And on a more spiritual level, naruto felt the power of death, the super human strength and all.

**Tree of life-out side of the well of souls.**

The crow father smiled as naruto walked out of the well of souls in the spitting image of death, his scythe at his side, dusk perched on his shoulder, cladded death's own armor.

Naruto countued to walk as the sound of holves hitting the ground at a running past could be herad and soon a phantom hours leapt out of the ground in froun of naruto, much to his happiness.

"Despair…it's good to see you" Naruto said as he stroked the bests main before mounting him.

"I see you choice well, young one" the crow father said.

"Death thanks you crow father" Naruto said much to the shock of the old sage.

"You conversed with him?" the old one asked.

"Yes, apart of his very soul was in the mask and now I have two tenuts in my body. A demon and a Reaper" Naruto said in smirking under his mask.

"I see that's is pleasing news. Go now young one" The crow father said with a smile.

Despair reared back before sprinting into the forest with its new rider.

"Look out konoha because death rides again and hell follows" Naruto said before laughing.

**Team 7's camp**

Sakura bit down even harder a Zaku countued to punch her repiedly.

"Let go you stupid girl!" Zaku yelled as he punched her even harder but found his hand had been caught and was being lifted off the ground, causing sakura to let go.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zaku screamed before naruto tossed him up in the air like a helpless ragdoll and then threw one of his scythe in a upward spinning motin that severd one of his arms in midair and came back to its master like a boom arrange, at the precise moment naruto grasped zakus legthen did a spinning motion, after building up enough momentum naruto whirled zaku into the forest.

"Who are you" Sakura asked weakly as she gazed upon her savior, causing the figure to turn its head tword her.

"I am Death but you know me as Naruto, sakura-chan" Naruto said causing a shocked sakura to pass out from both pain and surprise.

"Kin get Zaku and lets retreat, we cannot win here" thir mummified leader said to his commrad.

"What?! Dousc, you know what will happen to us!" Kin said in rage.

"We will still complete out mission now do as I say" he said in monotone then both of them took to the forest.

"DOOOBE" Sasuke yelled as his curs mark began to take over.

"Those were my kills, MINE! NOW YOU WILL TAKE THERE PLACE" the transformed uchiha said as he leaped down at naruto.

Naruto close lined sasuke as soon as he got close, knocking him back out.

"Who are you" A voice called from behind, naruto turned to see team 10.

"WHY DID YOU HURT SASKUE-KUN!" Ino yelled but was silenced by shikamaru.

"Ino be quiet and let him speak" this causing ino to be shut up becus shikamaru was only serious in deadly situations.

"You already know me. I'm Naruto Uzamiki. Iv ubdergone some …much needed changes." Naruto said feeling his mask.

"Naruto? What happened to you, you look different" Choji said wided eyed.

"Dount be afraid, Im still your friend" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Catch" Shikamaru said throwing naruto a heven scroll.

"Thank you my friend" Naruto said with a smiling under his mask.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT'S OUT SCROLL!" ino yelled.

"We've got a spar," Shikamaru said before walking away followed by his teammates.

Naruto searched sasuke and found the earth scroll then sealed both of them in his gauntlet. He looked at both of his teammates.

'_Sakura will die, if we dount get to the tower' _Naruto thought as he summond despair and loded both of them oh his massive back, followed by naruto.

"Come despair; show them the speed of death" Narutp wisperd into the horse's ear and on command despair took off into the forest toward the tower.

**AND DONE I KNOW, I KNOW IV STILL GOT DAEDRIC UZAMIKI AND GRIND-PANTER AND NOW IM THROWING ANOTHOR STORY INTO THE MIX. IM GOING TO FIND A BALANCE BETWEEN ALL OF THEM SO DON'T WORRY.**

**PLEAS GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONES AS WELL. DAEDRIC UZAMIKI AND GRIND-PANTERA ALSO I WILL BE REWRITING KONOHA 13 ON A LATER DATE BUT ILL KEEP THE STORY UP SO CHECK IT OUT, IT WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO ITS NOT AS GOOF AS MY NEWER ONES.**

**IN ADDITION, WHO DO YOU WANT AS A PARING LEAVE THAT IN THE REVIEW SECTION. ( NO YAIO)**

**AND I WANT TO GET MORE REVIEW THEN WHAT IV BEEN GETTING, AND I DO VALUE THE READERS OPTION.**

**READ AND REVIEW AND UNTILL NEXT TIME**

**REAPER99X OUT…**


	2. A Mothers last Stand And The Sons Wrath

**NARUTO UZUMAKI: DEATH REBORN**

_Disclamer- Reaper-san does not own naruto/Darksiders._

Despairs demonic hooves slammed agents the forest floor as naruto sent him into another boosted sprint; the forest tower was slowly coming into sight as dusk brock the twilight sky. Sakura and sasuke unconscious body flopped back and forth in rhythm with beast high speed movements.

"Faster despair, if we don't hurry sakura will die" Naruto whispered to the horse's ear and it seemed to understand him and again flew into another speed boost. As they approached the tower, naruto sent despair into a high jump and at the peak jumped off with sakura and sasuke over each shoulder and sprinted into the tower entrance.

When naruto reach the middle of the hallway a 'poof' of smoke interrupted his hast when it cleared there stood his former teacher Iruka.

"Naru…. Who are you and what did you do to team 7?!" Iruka said drawing a kunai.

"There's no time, sakura needs medical attention or she will die" Naruto said laying their bodies down. Iruka knitted his brows, looking at him skeptical for a moment until a scythe was shoved an inch from his neck.

"Sensei, I care for you, but if don't hurry or get out of my way. I will hurt you," Naruto said with serious intent. Iruka a lump in his throat but soon ran to get a medical team.

A few mintues late a group of medical nin arrived with the necessary supplies.

"Quickly, we must heal the last uchiha before its too late!" one shouted before being lifted off the ground by naruto.

"NO, you will save the girl first." Naruto squeezing harder until the man turned purple.

"O….o.k" the nin managed to say then naruto dropped him and leaned agents the wall as the team began to work on sakura. He turned to see Iruka walking towards him.

"Naruto…is that you" The chunin asked, naruto nodded his head.

"The hokage wishes to speak to you" Iruka said not knowing if he was lying or not. Naruto winced his red eyes then looked at sakura being wheeled out on a gurney.

"They both be ok, come on" iruka said before walking away followed by naruto with dusk perched on his shoulder.

**Hokage quarters**

Sarutobi looked at the camera footage agine for the sixth time; the footage was a dark headed figure riding a phantom horse, heading straight for the tower outskirts.

"Hokage, I've brought him" Iruka said walking into the office followed by the dark figure.

"Now I don't mean to be blunt, but who are you, why did you carried two member of team 7 here and what happened to the third member?" the aged hokage asked worriedly at the last part.

"The first and third questions have the same answer. Im the third member of team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Im hurt Jiji. You don't recognize me?" naruto said sarcastically at the end. Sarutobi looked at him questionably for a second.

"Perhaps you need proof, I know you keep three copies of ichi-ichi paradise in a secret compartment in your desk." Naruto said smirking causing the hokage to go wide eye.

"And on a more serious note, I'm the container of the kyuubi no kitsu." Naruto said seriously, that was evidence enough for both partys.

"Naruto what happened to you" the hokage asked walking toward him.

'Naruto tells being near death and the crow father, the mask, and death'

"You merged with the shimmigami?" Iruka asked causing naruto to sneer.

"**HA 'shimmigami' that pretender couldn't find his scythe even if it was stuck up his ass!" Naruto said with his voice changing to that of death's.**

"**No, I'm the horseman of the apocalypse, rider of the pale horse, warrior of the balance." Naruto said causing the two men to become uneasy. Especialy who enterd the room next.**

" Hello my old rival, I came to meet the boy responsible for saving the last uchiha" Donzo said walking over to naruto and placing his hand on his sholder's, causing naruto's eyes to flash and see one of donzos sin's.

_Flashback-after the kyuubi attack._

"_Give me that thing kushina, and I may let you live" Donzo said with 50 root nin at his back. Kushina Uzumaki was holding a small bundle with blond hair, she had survives when minoto summoned the 'Death God' to seal the fox inside naruto. She still on the outskirts of the villge with her back agents the wall._

"_Over my dead body you one eyed eye'd basturd!" She yelled placing a protective barrier around naruto and unsheathing her katana crimson fox._

"_So be it," Donzo said commanding the root nin to attack._

**(Play Awake and alive by skillet, I found it goes great with this next part. Don't own that ether)**

_The red death jumped into the air, slicing a root from the ground all the way to the top of the mask, she began to spine back to earth taking down three more nin's. She quickly crouched to ovoid the sword slash by another nin with a dog for a mask, in a swift movement she sliced him across the stomach and wrapped her arm around his neck, at the right moment spun around to use him as a meat shield to block 13 kuni and 2 demon wind shurkin aimed at her. She let him go but in a fluent movement duck and spun under his arm and dislodged one of the demon shurkin, she countued to spin with momentum and at the right moment hurled the weapon, decapitating six nin and impaled on root into the wall. Kushina took into a sprint, spinning crimson fox in her right hand, she side-steped and slashed a root preparing to overhead strike her with a battle axe, swinging the katana then slashing down ward, cutting a nin vertically in half. She spotted donzo at the back of the crowed, anger slowly building up in her, she focused her fire nature into her blade._

"_UZUMAKI STYLE: HELLFIRE BLADE" she yelled causing her blade to ignite in a deep red flame, she slashed sending a burst of flame to spread across the area taking out at least half of the remainder unit._

"_Enough of this" Donzo said as he placed his right hand on the ground._

_Kushina was about to charge the remainder unit but couldn't move, she looked down to see wood wrapping around her legs, then three blades exited her stomach curtsy of three root nin's that flanked her and another two that impaled her from the front._

_She coughed up a good bit of blood before smiling as she grabbed one of the blades and pushed it further in._

"_Its gona take more than a few knives to kill this vixen BELIEVE IT!" she yelled then bent her back and spun the blade, loping all five head off, She then proceeded to burn the wood off and charge at donzo again._

_As she got five feet from him she came to a violent stop, she looked down to see a vine piercing her already bleeding stomach, donzo retracted the wood causing kushina to fall to her knees, using crimson fox as a support until donzo grabbed it._

_Kushina looked up at his face just before he impailed her with her own weapon through the heart._

"_I want you to know something kushina, that thing is going to be made a mindless dog, fulfilling the needs of its master me and konoha. He will bend to my will and never even know your name haha" Danzo said softly as he twisted the blade further into her heart._

"_One day…..my…son…is…going…to….kill….you" kushina said then spat blood in his face in return he smirked and ripped the blade out of her chest, spewing blood over the ground._

_Time seemed to slow down as kushina feel forward to the ground._

'_Kyuubi…if…you..can…hear me…p…protect….naruto' kushina thought then her crimson covered face landed on the blood socked patch of grass._

_Danzo smirked as he examined the sword and sealed it into his arm and walked over to the blond bundle, the protective barrier had deactivated but as he approached, red chakura in the shape of the kyuubi slammed into the old war Hawke. When the old man regained his ground, he did not see the kyuubi but felt chakura signatures closing in. He reconized it as sarutobi. He sneered and looked at the sleeping boy. "One day…you will be mine," he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

_Flashback-end._

"My boy are you alright" Donzo said kindly before naruto, breathing heavily through his mask looked at the old war hawk with raged filled eyes.

"You killed my mother," Naruto said with so much hate, venom and killer intent that the charred council became scared. 'Brother' War thought as he, fury and strife felt the power.

Danzo's right eye seemed to go wide for a mement, the hokage was looking back an fourth at the two figures, suddenly it made sence, kushinas wounds, the dead root nin surrounding her, the bloody babe next to her body.

"And if I did, demon brat" danzo said causing naruto to deliver a firced kick that sent the old ninja through many walls in the tower, exiting in the arena where the third part of the exams would be held.

Danzo looked through the hole in the wall and saw a pair of demented red eyes that moved closer to him. Naruto stepped out of the rubble, holding his twin demonic scythes in revers grip.

The old war hawk regained his footing, "SAI, FU, TORUNE" Donzo shouted and on command, three root ninja appeared in-between naruto and his target.

"You will not lay a finger on lord donzo" Sai said gribbing his sword.

Naruto poped his neck and charged at the trio, Sai jumped into air and brought down his blade only to meet one of naruto's scythes, using the other he sliced the side of his stomach that sent sai flying into the wall. Naruto shifted both scythes into one massive form and using the spear head thruster the weapon into Sai's chest, pinning him into the stone. The boy gritted his teeth as the blood floued from the mouth, he tried to grasp the weapon to prevent it from going further in, but it was in vain.

Naruto unhinged him from the wall, spun around the slammed the weapn downward sending the yound boy off of the scythe and leving a bloody trail that ended at donzo, the boy began to reach out to the man.

"Lord…d-d-danzo….f…forgive..me" Sai said before his body went limp and cold.

"There is no forgivness for weakness" the old ninja said causing naruto to sneer.

"MIND TRANSEFURE JUTSU" fu yelled as he flanked naruto seconds later he awoke screaming and trashing on the ground befor falling unconcis with his body still twitching.

"Paratactic insect destruction technique" Torune yelled after he took off his gloves and grabed naruto's pale arm, only to find nothing happened, shocking the root nin. Naruto then shoved redemption into the man's chest and fired every ground, blowing his organs out of his back.

Naruto's head slowly shifted toward donzo "Your mine now".

Around this time, everybody in the towar has showed up in the arena after feeling the power, Sarutobi and Iruka were in the top stands waching the fight.

"SARUTOBI will you not help me?!" Donzo shouted to the third causing him to scowl.

"For the Murder of Kushina Uzamki, danzo your sentence is DEATH" the old man said causing naruto to smile under his mask then take off into a full sprint. Danzo ripped his clock off to reviel the uchiha eyes implanted in his arm, Naruto saw this and knew he couldet let him activat it's power. Shifting the scythe back into a pail he threw both in a spinning motion, severing both of the old war hawks arms.

"AGHHH" the old man screamed as he fell to his back with blood spewing out like rain, he looked up to see naruto staring down at him with his piercing red eys's, the old man smirked.

"Never..look..at the…eyes..of….the…people you…kill, they…will haunt you forever…haha…I..remember…your…mothers" Danzo said, naruto impaled one scythe into his chest before throwing him in the air like a rag doll then using death grip to recoil him back then at the right moment sliced his head off with his remaining scythe sending both head and body crashing into the floor.

Naruto looked at the people watching him and swore he saw a female red head smiling at him with a foxy grin.

**DONE. A VERY CLIMATIC CHAPTER WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?  
THANKS FOR READING AND PLEAS REVIEW AND CHEAK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORYS DAEDRIC UZAMIKI AND GRIND PANTER.**

**DOUNT SAY THIT ABOUGHT THE SPELLING BECUS IM DESLEXIC.**

**UNTILL NEXT TIME**

**REAPER99X…OUT.**


	3. A Brother Found

Naruto Uzumaki: Death Reborn

Disclamer-Do not own Darksiders/Naruto

Naruto looked down at the mutilated body of Danzo and smiled. He closed his eyes and basked in the Victory of vengeance. It was short lived when Sasuke jumped in front of him with a scowl on his face and his bloodline activated, he then extended his right hand; as if expecting something.

"What ?" Naruto said sheathing his scythes. Sasuke sneered.

"That Mask, your weapons and any power you have. Give it to me. It rightfully belongs to me" He said thrusting his hand forward. Naruto smirked behind his mask and slowly drew one of his scythes.

"Aright Sasuke…you want it you got it" Naruto said, sasuke smirked but it quickly vanished when naruto brought the weapon down; Severing his right arm at the shoulder. It took him several moments to register what had happened then fell to the floor in utter pain. He looked up at the demanded eyes of Naruto Uzumaki and that of the bloodstained weapon that was now at his neck.

"I'm done with you, Understand. The only reason I kept you alive was because of this exam. Now that the teamwork part is over, I don't need you anymore. Cross me again and I will kill you." Naruto said before being surrounded by anbu.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE LAST UCHIHA YOU FILTHY DEMON!" one brave or stupide one said before charging, without looking naruto whipped redemption and blew the man to hell and back.

"STOP!" The Hokage commanded appearing between him and the anbu.

"Get him to the hospital before he bleed's to death." The hokage said looking down at Sasuke, the anbu glared at Naruto then obeyed the command and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto I would promote you to jonin right now but you're still required to finish the exams." Sarutobi said placing a hand on naruto's shoulder.

"That's fine with me gramps. Oh and when do you plan on giving me my inheritance?" Naruto said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Ummm you know about you parentage." the hokage said astounded.

"Yes, I mean my last name is Uzumaki and the only other uzumaki in konoha history was kushina uzumaki who was the 4th hokages wife. And considering the fact without my whisker marks I look like an exact copy of him. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Naruto said in a plain voice.

"You have a point, I'll make the arrangements," the old man said grumbling.

"Can you give me early leave to train?" Naruto asked.

"Of course my boy." The hokage said with a smile.

"And leave from the village for the training?" Naruto again asked.

"I suppose, very well." Sarutobi said curious as to what naruto would be training over.

Naruto nodded and left the tower aware that a small demon was watching him, it would return to the Charred council and sure enough, they would send somebody after him that is why he was leaving konoha. Because it was going to be one hell of a fight.

**Charred council**

"**HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" The council yelled with a watcher and the remaining horsman at the feet.**

The horsman were distraught, thousands upon thousands of years without word of their leader/sibling and finally showing up in a secretive dimension. After War defeated the Destroyer and summoned his siblings but found death not their or any ware else for that matter. They had little time to search though as the hordes of hell unleashed upon the third Kingdome, the angles formed an alliance with the horseman and after 200 years of fighting they arrived at the ninth circle of hell, they fought their way into the ice covered level they were horrified when they arrived at the center of the frozen lake as lufier was no ware in sight.(A/N using Dante's Inferno for hell concept, Lucifer is in the ninth circle of hell imprisoned in a frozen lake made out of his own tears.)

"Brother" War said looking at the image from the watcher memories.

" HAHAHA I told you he was alive!" Strife yelled being the comic relief in the situation. Furry remained silent observing the changes of her sibling.

"**Hmmmm this dimension is a secured one but no matter, you three will go and bring Death back before the council and the balance!"** the demonic voiced roared and the horseman dismissed themselves.

As soon as they walked out of the chamber, strife was the first to object.

"Those basturdes!" he said clinching mercy (since the other was missing), war shared his brothers option on the situation but did not express it.

"You saw the figure, it's not death body's just his mask." Furry said finally making a comment.

War sighed, "I noticed, but Death would not surrender his mask and weapons to a child let alone be killed by one." He said walking flanked by his siblings.

"What's the Plan," Strife said cocking his single pistol but looked up when war stopped suddenly.

"To see if he's worthy to be called our brother," he said with his eyes glowing slightly and gripping Choaseater. Strife and Furry looked questionably at each other for a moment knowing how there brother was.

**Konoha's Hospital-Sakuras room.**

Nauto walked into sakuras room and flinched slightly, her upper head was wrapped in banged with an IV and feeding tube hooked up to her, he noticed a doctor monitoring her, writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Excuse me, but what is her condition?" Naruto asked getting the man's attention.

"Well Im not at able-"

"Pleas, I'm her teammate," Naruto countered causing the doctor to sigh.

"Well she sustained a good bit of damage to the left side of her skull, causing a cranium fracture as well as internal bleeding but we managed to stop that before it became to sever. Currently she is in a coma, from there he condition has not improved nor has is declined. She make wake up today next week or year, It's too early to tell." The doctor said looking at the report. Naruto looked at her unconscious form and nodded to the doctor before taking his leave.

"_**You care for her,"**_** A voice said in Narutos mind.**

"**Shute up Fox" Naruto retorted plainly not in the mood for HER games.**

"**Why don't you come in here and **_**'make me**_**?'" She purred.**

Naruto sighed and cut the mind link and made his way past the giant gates of konoha and into the forest that surround it, he summoned despair and rode deeper into the woods with his destination in mind. Unknown another demon was watching him from the shadows.

"**Ohh yes he will do **_**very **_**nicely" she said licking her lips then faded back into the shadows.**

**Somewhere in fire country-At the moment.**

"Awww those tike head motherfucker could have made us land somewhere softer," Strife said getting off the hard ground. Wars grunted in announce and fury remained silent.

"So how do we find our dear long lost brother?" Strif asked sarcastically.

"That's just it. The watcher is still following him, any of us would have detected and dispatched it and considering the power we sensed he should have killed him unless….." War started.

"Unless what?" Strife asked

"He Knows we are here and he wants us to find him" Fury said narrowing her eyes.

"You think it could be a trap?" Strife asked.

"No, death would not resort to trickery in a fight. Let's move." War said then summoned Rune; his siblings followed the action and rode for the location of the watcher.

"Get him on the table Now!" a doctore yelled as they brought in the last uchiha into a secret lab inside of the root HQ. beside thetable that sasuke was resting on was a pair of eyes and a right arm formally property of Donzo.

"Doctore his vitals are dropping!" a nurse shouted feverishly using medical chakura to keep him alive. The head doctor grunted before injecting him with adrenalin to keep his body functioning. A few moments later, all that could be heard was a long beep sound. The last loyal uchiha had died.

"No….he's dead. The savior of konoha is dead." The doctor said falling to his knees. Moments later a dark aura with a since of dread and dispare filled the room and a man in a pitch-black suit walked out of the shadows. The man had a dark regal appearance to him a trimmed black go-t, slick black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a walking Cain with a dark skull adorned on it with ornate jewelry across his person.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" he said walking to the boy's body, a nurse stepped in front of him but was backhanded out of the way. He looked at the severed arm and the stump, a dark energy flowed to both parts then the room fell completely black, the only sound was an increasing heart beat rate.

Suddenly the light's flashed on with sasuke alive as well as a new arm attached to where it was once absent the only difference was on the shoulder was tattooed **L.C.F**

**HEY IM BACK. IM SORRY FOR BEING GONE THE RESION IS ME AND MY GRILFRIEND BROCK UP AND THAT DIDN'T EXACTLY PUT ME IN A GOOD MOOD BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE IM BACK.**

**IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THEY'LL GET LONGER**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR REVIEWING, REAPER99X…OUT.**


End file.
